


"Can I try something? Do you trust me?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, F/M, First Kiss, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"Can I try something? Do you trust me?"

I looked at him, but Connor didn’t seem to notice. I stirred in the seat next to him, wondering if I should do it. 

I had known Connor for a while now, and we got along really well. And I knew him, or as well as one could understand an android. He was conflicted, but then again so was I. I… developed feelings for him, and perhaps even more than fondness. Connor was practically a friend, and I cared about him, android or not. 

I sneaked a glance again, luckily he was looking ahead and didn’t seem to notice this time either. 

I also knew he was confused about his identity, about whether he was a deviant or not, whether he would or wanted to become one. Thing was… did I want him to be a deviant? That would mean he would get to actually feel or as close as androids get to human emotions, but not necessarily feel something for me. 

I sighed, realizing how I wasn’t really brave enough to do it, no matter how much I had thought about it lately. I was curious about what would happen, what his reaction would be, if it would be just that or it would trigger something else. 

“Y/N” Connor suddenly called me, making me jump a little. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“What?” I replied, dumbfounded. 

“You seem to be thoughtful and you keep staring at me, is something the matter?”

I chuckled a little. I should have known he would realize, even if he wouldn’t physically show it. I shrugged a little and finally locked eyes with him. 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, and I’m just thinking about the consequences” I averted my gaze timidly, but I could still feel him staring at me.

“I can tell you the possible outcomes if you specify the situation”

“No” I grinned to myself, amused by his response. “It doesn’t work that way, Connor, it has to be an spontaneous gesture” 

“I see” Then he looked straight up again and remained silent for the moment.

“Can I try something? Do you trust me?” I dared to say, finally. 

Connor turned to me slightly and observed me, almost with curiosity. Then he nodded. 

“Of course” His eyebrows raised slightly as he stared, making me feel like he was trying to read me. 

“Close your eyes” As I spoke those words, my heart began to race.

Connor did as I asked him without a doubt, completely trusting me. I appreciated that. Then I took a deep breath as I tried to gather the necessary courage and leaned closer to him. I told myself to do it quickly before I could change my mind, I needed to know. So I did it. 

My lips touched his for just a second, and I noticed he didn’t react. Connor didn’t jump up or back away, but neither did he reciprocate. He just lingered in his position, otionless, with the exception that he opened his eyes.

His lips weren’t cold nor warm. They didn’t taste like anything, but they were somewhat soft. I didn’t know what I expected, honestly. But it was nice nonetheless, and I felt like I could finally forget about that kiss that had been haunting me for days now. 

“Oh” Connor just muttered, raising his eyebrows again, now in surprise, and staring. 

“Well?” I chuckled in embarrassment, probably blushing, and more thinking how ridiculous the situation was. “What do you think? How do you feel about it?”

“It was… pleasant” He smiled a little, even if he kept staring, almost in awe.

“Okay…” I shyly said. “Then let’s just forget about it, I’m embarrassed” 

“Embarrassed? Why?” 

“Never mind, it’s a stupid emotion” 

“There is no need to feel embarrassed, Y/N” Connor gently put his hand atop of mine. 

I looked up at him and we both smiled at each other.


End file.
